Repetición
by CriXar
Summary: Los acontecimientos de "Cupido Negro" finalmente son sabidos por Cat Noir. Conociéndolo, sabemos que no es algo que pueda pasar por alto a Ladybug.


NNo había marcha atrás. Él lo sabía, lo había visto. No había nada que ella pudiera decirle que le hiciera olvidar o pensar otra cosa. Estaba acabada. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de ser interrogada.

Lo tenía al lado suyo, casi hombro con hombro. Silencio absoluto. A ratos podía sentir su mirada en ella. Fija, como si tuviera algo escrito en ella que intentara leer. ¿Debería hablarle? ¿Qué sería lo mejor que podía decirle? Su mente estaba en blanco y podía suponer que la de él también. Ella realmente esperaba que nunca llegaran a eso, pero no había nada que pudiera cambiar los hechos ahora. Sus poderes no incluían borrar mentes... de nuevo.

No podían permanecer callados con el otro para siempre. Creyó entonces su deber entablar la conversación.

-Gracias...- murmuró intentando no mostrar su ansiedad.

-¿Eh?- dijo él, tenso.

-Me protegiste. Fue eso lo que hizo recibir ese golpe y llevarnos a... ya sabes...- intentó seguir.- Solo quería que supieras que te agradezco haberme protegido.- añadió volteando para verle de frente por primera vez desde que Alya le había cuestionado a él acerca de su opinión sobre la habilidad de Ladybug para besar.

Por que fue eso lo que desató todo aquel rato mudo entre ellos. La reportera amateur se había aproximado al dúo antes de que este se alejara de la que recién se había convertido en el punto de combate contra un akuma aquel día e interrogó al gatuno muchacho sobre los eventos sucedidos hacía unas días contra Cupido Negro, pues ella misma se loa había perdido al estar hechizada por los poderes del villano.

Cat Noir le explicó que no había sido la única y que él desconocía por completo lo sucedido, por lo que la heroína que se encontraba cerca de ellos suspiró con tranquilidad. Pero en cuando Alya mencionó un supuesto beso que le había regresado su conciencia, la pobre Ladybug sintió su alma dejar su cuerpo al instante.

Y ni hablar de la cara de él. Sus gatunos ojos abiertos de par en par y sus mejillas carmesí como el traje de su compañera. Se volteó para verla, pero esta se encontraba de espaldas, cubriendo sus rostro con una de sus manos.

Tal vez pudo evadirle por el momento alegando la falta de energía de su miraculous, pero no podría ir el resto de su vida simplemente tomando la dirección opuesta a donde él se encontrara. La finalizada patrulla se encargó de unirles de nuevo aquel día, donde permanecieron un buen rato sin intercambiar palabras esperando que el otro fuera quien dijera algo al respecto.

-Hey, ¿para qué están los super héroes si no es para recibir los golpes por una bella chica?- dijo el joven intentando retomar su habitual sentido del humor. Ladybug rió un poco y desvió de nuevo la mirada.- Aunque...

-¿Aunque...?- preguntó intrigada.

-No vayas a reírte, ¿de acuerdo?- pidió él algo avergonzado. Ella asintió.- Lo recuerde o no, ese... fue mi primer beso.- La chica lo miró atónita.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Bueno, algunos somos algo exclusivos.- fanfarroneó.- No puedo decir que no estoy completamente alagado de que haya sido contigo...- mencionó inclinando su cabeza de lado para imitar a un gato mimado restregándose contra el hombro de ella.- pero me gustaría al menor saber que hubiera sentido.

Ladybug mordió su labio inferior. Aquel había sido su primer beso también. Y aunque no había sido con la persona que esperaba, si que había sentido esa corriente eléctrica que tanto se menciona respecto a los momentos especiales.

-Tal vez... puedas saberlo...- dijo tímida acercándose un poco más a él.

-¿Cómo...?- preguntó Cat Noir antes de voltear a verla y darse cuenta de los escasos centímetros que separaban sus rostros. Ella le miraba directo a los ojos con dulzura, sin que él pudiera desviar su mirada.

Fue hasta que sintió una presión en su labios que sus párpados se le hicieron pesados y los dejó cerrarse al igual que los de su compañera. Duplicando las acciones de la primera vez, Ladybug tomó entre sus manos les mejillas del muchacho para mantenerlo cerca de ella. Solo que esta vez fue algo más como un gesto secundario que algo obligatorio, pues sin dudarlo fue él mismo quien se acercó un poco más a ella.

Los labios de él se movían a un compás completamente nuevo para ella, pero que no le molestaba lo más mínimo en seguir. Se sentía extraña se sentía... querida. El empeño que Cat Noir ponía en ese beso lo convertía en algo mucho más intenso que cuando su seguridad dependía de uno.

Ladybug tuvo que ser quien retrocediera primero, pues poco a poco se le dificultaba tomar las bocanadas de aire que necesitaba con tantas emociones. El chico permaneció con sus labios unidos a los suyos hasta el último instante que pudo. Al abrir sus ojos, notó que los de ella aún seguían cerrados.

Con una sonrisa, volvió a inclinarse hacia ella y tomó su mentón para acercarla y besar con ternura su mejilla.

-Creo que ya sé que responderle a Alya respecto a tus besos, mi lady.- susurró sonriente, haciendo que ella abriera sus ojos de par en par.

-No puedes mencionar esto a nadie.- replicó alterada.- Esto fue... solo por que querías recordar algo.- se justificó sonrojada.

-Oh, puedes apostar a que recordaré esto por mucho tiempo...- afirmó con una sonrisa.

 ** _Gracias a todos por sus votos y sus comentarios tan bonitos. No estoy pasando por un buen momento ahora, pero ustedes me suben el ánimo. Escribir me distrae de muchas cosas, por eso soy feliz haciéndolo y es aún mejor cuando se sabe que la gente también disfruta tu trabajo._**


End file.
